moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dogs of War
The Dogs of War is a 1980 movie based very loosely on Frederick Forsyth 1974 novel of an overthrow of an Africian dictator to enrich a western capitalist.... Cast *Cat Shannon....Christopher Walken Trivia *The Movie differed from the book in several ways: *In the book Shannon delivers the Zangaro to his former employer "The General" instead of the Puppet leader Sir James Mason had hoped to put in power so he and his associates can make a big "killing" by explioting the country mineral deposits of Platitium. Although it is not stated in the book, it is evident that Ironically enough Mason and assocaites will evidenecally exploit the mineral deposit although at a Market price instead of at the pittance he had hoped to use through his "puppet ruler" Colonel Bodi since Bodi couldn't rule Zangaro and it would ahve been impossible for Mason and assoicates to expliot the country! *In the book Shannon commits suicide because of lung cancer *Comments in regard to the book: The Novel was good reading-although with a suspension of realty: *The "GeneraL" for whom Shannon overthrows the Dictator for--comes back and rules his county for the benefit of them his exhiled and disenfranchised people; the man it was based on--does come back from exhile--to accept a pension and political office from the govt he fought against! *Among those killed in the assault is a KGB agent--it would not take the Russians long to realize whom had financied the coup--{I.e. Sir James Mason} It would be "ironic" in real life-If Mason "although having to pay a "Market" Price for the plantitum" and getting "rich"--suddenly dies in a "road accident" or in a "bordello" C/o of the KGB for revenge! In which case Simon Eaaden would take over as head of Manson Consolidated! *The "unnamed" Writer is possibly based on Frederick Forysth himself! As the writer claims that he "writes for a living"--I wonder if it wont be too farfetched that he "supports" himself by using Shannon's account of Mason Involment to secure a "pension" from MASon Consolidating--else MI5/MI6 and Inland Revene get a "true" account of the story of the Coup! *LAngoritti fate is ambigious--not for him "retiring" to Corsica to run a bar--but one last fling as a merceneary =there he probably dies either one or two ways--killing half a dozen as to be killed before being imprisioned {beacause of his claustaphobia}--or despite his best efforts-he is captured and dies of madness from a combination of torture and claustraphobia — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 11:22, 21 May 2016 (UTC) *Also there is Shannon deceding to "Scare" Roux away by leaving the head of the assassian for Roux to find--more realistily in real life Shannon and Langoritti would have taken Roux "for a ride" in which Roux and his dead henchmen would "disappear" forver-or both of them would be found months later dead in "obsecure circumstances". Otherwise Shannon would not dare to have Roux try again to kill him and come so close to blowing this one in a lifetime operation for Shannon and his mercerenonies-after all "Shannon" is the "brains" behind behind the coup de tat! Besides Shannon and Langoritti having to use a third "Criminal" party to scare Roux away-there is no guarantee that this "Third party" could use this information to secure a "better deal for himself..." and thus the operation is blown.... *Lastly Shannon Lung cancer-unlikely that an ordinary Medical physician could make such a diganoius -more realistly a cancer spealist and a bioposy-unless Sannon was one of those dozen of cigarette pack smokers a day who strated when he was in his teens... *Opinion_of Forysth three novels "The day of the Jackel"; "The Odessa File" ; "The Dogs of War" turned into movies: the first novel adaptation into a movie was done quite well; the second novel adaptation-the novel was better; the third adaptation-the noval was better while the movie version was better than the Movie adaptation of "The Odessa File"! — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 13:05, 21 May 2016 (UTC) Category:Films Category:1980s films Category:Action films Category:War films Category:Adventure films Category:English-language films Category:1980 films Category:1980s action films Category:American films Category:American war films Category:British films Category:British war films Category:Films based on British novels Category:Films based on works by Frederick Forsyth Category:War adventure films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films directed by John Irvin Category:United Artists films Category:Films set in a fictional African country Category:Films shot in Belize Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Fictional mercenaries